internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Hong Kong Ice Hockey League
Hong Kong | champion = HKIHA | website = hkiha.org }} The Hong Kong Ice Hockey League is the national ice hockey competition in Hong Kong. History The South China Ice Hockey League was first contested during the 1995-96 season. Also referred to as Hockey Night in Asia, the competition was organized by Asiasports Ltd. The Coors Light League was later held in 2007 and 2008 and appears to have been the successor to the SCIHL. The Hong Kong Amateur Hockey League, organized by the Hong Kong Amateur Hockey Club (formerly the Hong Kong Amateur Hockey Association) was first contested during the 2001-02 season. It is also referred to as the Sunday League.HKAHC The Hong Kong Ice Hockey Association organized a league that ran from June 1-August 20, 2005, featuring four divisions - Hong Kong, International, Asian A, and Asian B.2005 Hong Kong Ice Hockey League It also organized the HKIHA Champion League in 2005-06, which the federation website described as: "The purpose of this league is to promote the sports of ice hockey in Hong Kong, developing coaches, referees and players to become leaders in Hong Kong. The developed participants in turn will help to promote the sports and become leaders in other leagues playing in Hong Kong."2005/2006 HKIHA Champion League The HKIHA was also responsible for running the 2007 Hong Kong 4's Ice Hockey League. The season spanned from October 18 to November 15, 2011.2007 Hong Kong 4's Ice Hockey League The Hong Kong Ice Hockey League was formed for the 2008-09 season. Described as one of the largest ice hockey leagues in South East Asia, the HKL currently consists of three divisions (Division 1, Division 2, and Division 3), although a fourth division also operated until the 2011-12 season. Division 1 games are played on Thursdays, Division 2 on Mondays, and Division 3 on Wednesdays. The league consists of three, 12-minute, run-time periods. Billed as "Hong Kong's premiere ice hockey league", the Principal Standard League, organized by the HKAHC, plays under IIHF rules, featuring three 20-minute stop-clock periods and utilizing a four-official system. It is the only league in Hong Kong where checking is allowed. Regular season games are played on Tuesday nights. Champions Coors Light League *2007-08: Division 1: Asiasports, Division 2: Dragonback, Division 3: Wendigos2007-08 Coors Light League *2006-07: Division 1: Yellow Tail, Division 2: Sam Wai, Division 3: WIHO Loonies2006-07 Coors Light League South China Ice Hockey League *2005-06: Budweiser *2004-05: Budweiser *2003-04: Sunday *2002-03: Wellcome *2001-02: Distacom Devils *2001 (summer): Dragon Centre *2000-01: Distacom Devils *2000 (summer): Budweiser Red *1999-2000: Nike Jets *1999 (summer): Yellow Pages *1998-99: Bud Gold *1998 (summer): Bud Gold *1997-98: Dharmala Jets *1996-97: Dharmala Jets *1995-96: La Cafe Hong Kong Amateur Hockey League *2015-16: Agon Knights *2014-15: Winner Medical IceWolves *2013-14: Regular Division: Winner Medical Kings, Novice Division: AIH *2012-13: Regular Division: IceWolves, Novice Division: Crave Hong Kong *2011-12: Regular Division: IceWolves, Novice Division: Grizzly *2010-11: Regular Division: Kings, Novice Division: X-skate Grizzly *2009-10: ? (league was divided into three divisions - Premiere, Regular, and Novice) *2008-09: Islanders *2007-08: Chow Tai Fook *2006-07: Sam Wai *2005-06: HawkEyes *2004-05: Kings - Falcons in final - results unknown *2003-04: Rays *2002-03: Typhoons *2001-02: IceFlyers HKIHA League Also known as the Hong Kong 4's Ice Hockey League in 2007. *2007: Dragon Centre *2005: Hong Kong 3 HKIHA Champion League *2005-06: Hong Kong Penguins Hong Kong Ice Hockey League *2015-16: HKIHA *2014-15: Penguins *2013-14: Golden Castle *2012-13: Golden Castle *2011-12: Coors Light *2010-11: Penguins *2009-10: HKGFM *2008-09: Returning Hope Standard League *2015-16: Verity *2014-15: Winner Medical Kings *2013-14: Charged *2012-13: Winner Medical Kings References External links *Standard League *Hong Kong League *Hong Kong Amateur Hockey League *HKIHA - League History Category:Ice hockey leagues